


The Persuasion Game

by MakeAnImpactOnYou



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAnImpactOnYou/pseuds/MakeAnImpactOnYou
Summary: Skyra was there when Steve Rogers woke up in the new world. They became close friends and didn't leave each others side. Until Steve had to go help the world and become an Avenger and Skyra went  to improve her skills. Two years later and all hell breaks loose. Steve needs Skyra's help, but will he like the person she has become?*I do not own Captain America or any of the characters. Only my own!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
He laid there, in complete peace. He hadn’t aged in seventy years and he still looked great for being frozen in ice for a very long time. Director Fury had given him a small sedative since he discovered that he wasn’t back in the forties. He had just run into the streets of modern Time Squared in New York City. That must have been really different for him. Fury had picked me to help him integrate back into society so that he could be of use for SHIELD purposes. I looked out of the window and watched the busy city. Ever since Director Fury recruited me to be apart of SHIELD, I’ve been traveling everywhere, training most of the time and bettering my skills.   
Suddenly, my view changed. I felt a rush of pain fill my entire body. Everything went dark for a couple seconds, with an aching pain racing in my head. I felt something strong pushing against my neck, blocking my airway. I couldn’t feel the ground beneath me.   
“Who are you?!” I heard a deep voice bark at me. Everything came clear again and I saw Steve Rogers face right next to mine. Steve Rogers was choking me. Oh my God! I was being choked!   
“I’m Skyra,” I tried to get out. He looked into my eyes and slowly let pressure off my neck. “Director Fury wanted me to keep an eye on you and be here for you when you woke up,” I said coughing in between. He looked into my eyes a little longer contemplating whether or not I was telling the truth. He didn’t trust me and I knew it. Why should he? He was still in war mode from back in the forties and he is confused about where exactly he is. “Steve,” I said in my most soothing voice. The tension around his eyes loosened and he looked at me this time as if I had awakened a part of him. “Steve. I’m Skyra. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” I said trying to sooth him and to show him I mean no harm. A few silent seconds past until he loosened his grip on me and slowly placed me back on to the ground. He removed his hand from my neck and stepped away from me.   
“I’m sorry ma’am. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said with confusion in his voice. “Where am I?” he asked sitting on my bed.   
“Well that is a broad question. Right now, you are in my room, in my apartment in New York City,” I said making it simple for him to digest the information I was giving him. I think if he was told exactly what needed to be said, it help him feel more grounded in what had happened to him.   
“Why am I in your bedroom?” he asked really confused. I looked at him and smiled. I didn’t really have an answer for it. I did what I was told to do and followed orders.   
“You had run into the middle of Time Squared and you were confused. SHIELD didn’t want there to be more a scene then there already was so they gave you something to put you to sleep, promise it was safe, and they brought you here. I think they thought it help you transition better,” I said sitting in the chair right across from him. “I’m here to help you Steve. I mean Mr. Rogers. I don’t know what you prefer.”   
“Steve is quite alright,” he chuckled. His smile gave me goose bumps. “I apologize again for attacking you,” he said looking at me. I shook my head completely understanding where he was coming from.   
“Don’t worry about it,” I said to him. “So, my orders are to start integrating you back into society as soon as you wake up.” I got up out of my seat and looked down at him.   
“You serve your country?” he asked slightly surprised.   
“In a way. I mean I do, but it’s complicated.”   
“Like me?” he asked. I nodded and saw the confusion return to his face.   
“Listen, I know this is really hard and confusing. I’m here to help. I’m not going to yell orders at you or anything like that. I’m genuinely here to get you up to speed on the world we live in today,” I said trying to help him feel more comfortable with me. “And I think there is no better way to get started than getting some amazing food,”   
“Food does sound kind of great right now,” he said shyly admitting to being hungry.   
“Well let’s go.” He stood up and now was much taller than me. His white shirt fit tightly against his perfectly buff body. His dirty blonde hair was messy from being asleep. I handed him a jacket for him to throw on. I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door. He had gotten in front of me to open the door, like a gentlemen. You could definitely tell that he was from a different time period.   
I was really interested in getting to know him a lot better and helping him become comfortable in this world. Maybe I could persuade him that being alive during this time period wasn’t such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:   
That was two years ago.   
Since then, Steve and I haven’t talked. I got the chance to get to know the famous Steve Rogers. We actually were friends for months before he and I had to go our separate ways. He had to go be an Avenger and Director Fury wanted me to go and hone my skills. Steve promised me that we would meet again one day and that we would always be friends. I wonder what he is up to. Has he forgotten about me? I hear the stories told by other agents of his amazing adventures and rescues. He was truly a hero once again. I saw that the moment I was able to talk to him. He was born to be a hero. He also had the kindest heart.   
“What are you thinking about?” Agent Hill asked breaking my thought train. I readjusted myself and looked at her.   
“Just about an old friend,” I said to her. Agent Hill was one of my closest friends here at SHIELD. More like an older sister. She had been by my side the moment I was recruited. She was in her everyday SHIELD uniform. It looked like a dark blue, form-fitting jumpsuit that could hold a lot of weapons. The elevator dinged and opened its doors. Hill and I stepped out in unison and made our way to Director Fury’s main office.   
“Between you and I, I’ve missed you Sky,” she said. She turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile. She didn’t like to show “happy” emotions around work, but when it was just she and I, she was a hoot.   
“Aw!” I squealed like a little girl. “I feel so special!” I jumped up and down as if I were on a trampoline just to embarrass her.   
“This is why I don’t tell you things,” she said to me rolling her eyes at me. I stopped jumping and returned to walking like a real agent. Though I worked for SHIELD, I didn’t dress like an agent. I wasn’t really one, I mean I was but… It’s complicated.  
We continued to walk in the mile long hallway to reach Fury’s office. Along the way, we passed many agents that I had remembered from my beginning days. Most of them didn’t recognize me. Why would they, it was forever ago. I watched as Brock Romlow was about to pass me. He was top of our class when we were recruited. He and I never really talked, I always got a bad feeling from him. I never could figure it out but I knew it was best to keep my distance. Even to this day, I got a bad feeling about him.   
He looked at me as he passed and gave me a friendly smile. Isn’t that nice! No that isn’t! There is something wrong. I felt my brain tug as soon as we passed each other. There was something definitely wrong. I could feel it. Something was going to go down, but I didn’t know what. Damn it! Hill’s phone rang while I tried to figure out what was going on. Figure it out, Skyra! What is going to happen? What did you get off him? What-  
“We have to go!” Hill said loudly to me.   
“What? What happened?” I said as she sharply turned to go back the way we were coming from. She wasn’t answering me. “Maria!” I shouted. She stopped in her tracks and gave me a dead serious look. This is the shit that was going to go down. I knew it. I feel it.   
“Fury’s been shot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:   
I waited in Maria’s office for her to return. It was a long night for her. She spent most of it cry. Who could blame her, Nick Fury was dead. For some reason, it wasn’t affecting me that much. It didn’t feel like he was dead. It still left like he was here, like he was undercover. Maybe it just hasn’t hit me. Maybe I’m just weird.   
There was a knock at the door and someone entered. I thought maybe it was Maria. “Oh, I’m sorry agent. I was just looking for Agent Hill,” Brock Rumlow said peeking his head through the door.   
“She stepped out for a moment. Would you like me to tell her you stopped by?” I asked turning and facing him. I felt a tug at my brain again. There is something going on with him. Find out. You need to find out what it is. Now!   
“No that’s fine.” He was about to leave but then he peeked his head back in and just looked at me. I pushed a strand of my pitch black hair behind my ear. “I know you don’t I?” he said coming into the room. This is your chance! I walked towards him a little, to get a better sense of him.   
“Yes, we were in the same training class when we were recruited,” I said attempting to flirt with him a little. I don’t think it was working. How the hell are you supposed to flirt? Obviously not the way you’re doing it.   
“Oh right. You were always the quiet one,” he said giving me a flashy smile. I giggled. The closer I got to him the more of his essence I could read. He seemed like he was in a hurry. He was tense. Ready for battle.   
“Yeah I was,” I said playing along with this conversation.   
“You know, maybe we can get coffee sometime. I’d really like getting to know the girl I never got a chance to,” he said obviously flexing his arm while leaning against the doorway.   
“Yeah, I’d really love that,” I said forcing a convincing smile. Captain America.  
“I actually got to go. I’ll find you later and we can go get coffee,” he said returning to his official position. I nodded at him as he left. Attack. Captain America. Attack. Steve.   
Oh hell no!   
I ran over to Maria’s computer and started to hack into the security cameras. He had to be here if Rumlow was planning on attacking now. I ran through every camera I could, trying to find where Steve was. If he was in his signature outfit, he shouldn’t be hard to find.   
There! He was in an elevator filled with agents. Rumlow and his men were in there with Steve. Damn it!   
I watched the computer screen as almost a dozen men tried to take Steve down. I couldn’t stay here and let this happen. What was happening? SHIELD was attacking Captain America! Why? I logged out of the computer and grabbed a couple of Maria’s hidden guns. Once I was equipped with enough protection, ran to the elevator. Maybe If I push the button, it’ll stop? As I approached the elevator, I could hear the elevator roaring down. This dude is going to make me run!   
I ran as fast as I could to the main floor. There was only one way to go without being caught by the soldiers that were going after him and that was out the window and straight through glass. I knew where he would go. To the garage, to his beloved motorcycle. Won’t I just be a surprise for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:   
“Well hey there good looking!” I said as Steve came stumbling up to his bike. I was surprised I made it here before him.   
“Skyra?” he questioned.   
I clapped my hands together and looked at him. “I’d love to catch up right now, but they are coming after you and we don’t have time for pleasantries,” I said turning on his motorcycle. He went to protest, but I cut him off. “No time to fight about this come on. They are coming after you,” I said. He nodded at me and quickly hopped onto the bike.   
I wrapped my arms around him as he sped out of the garage. They knew what was going on. They could see us. The garage doors started to close. Steve better make it.   
“Hold tight!” he shouted as he sped up. He lifted the motorcycle up so that it could jump through the closing doors. I squeezed him hoping we made it. Well if the doors killed us, the agents couldn’t. Win- win? I felt the wind hit my face as we barely made it through the closing gates.   
Ahead the spike strip was rising. A helicarrier roared over our heads. We can’t catch a break, can we?   
“Captain, don’t make this any harder,” someone over the intercom said as the helicarrier armed itself at us. Steve sped up. He wasn’t going to let this stop him.   
“Take the bike!” he shouted. He catapulted himself towards the helicarrier as I slid closer to steer. I raced to get over the spikes that would cause a lot of damage. I did what Steve back at the garage. Hopefully this will work. I used all my strength to jump over the spikes. I held my breath. It wasn’t going to work. It wasn’t going to… It worked!   
I looked behind me and saw Steve jumping off the helicarrier as if fell out of control. He ran over to me and jumped on the back of the bike as I sped us away, from the broken and burning helicarrier.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
We ended up ditching the bike in a random area and continued on foot to get far away from SHIELD. There was a tracker in Steve’s uniform and I knew there was one in mine. It wasn’t like they didn’t know I was helping him. I ran to a near by store and bought new clothing for the both us. Actually, I persuaded the storeowner to give it to us and that I was never here.   
“What are we going to do with the suit?” Steve asked as he balled it up.   
“I got it,” I said picking up the helmet off the ground and taking the clothes. “I’ll be back in five minutes,” I said running from the woods. There was a gym near by. I could stuff the clothes in a locker somewhere in the building.   
“Where do we go now?” Steve asked as I returned out of breath.   
“Well we need to eat something and both of need to get on the same page,” I said to him leaning up against the tree breathing in as much fresh air as I could. I looked at Steve as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me the biggest hug that I had in years. His embrace brought back memories from two years ago when we first had met. They felt exactly like they did before, actually better. I felt his muscles squeeze me a little tighter before letting go. “What was that for?” I asked as he pulled away.  
“I’ve missed you,” he said looking down at me. He was over a foot taller than me and dare I say more muscular than before. “It hasn’t been the same since we went off.”   
“It hasn’t,” I said giving him a small smile. “Let’s go get some food,” I said walking towards town.   
“Just like old times,” he said with a chuckle. I laughed and we started to walk to the closest fast food joint. “What have you been up to these past couple of years?”   
I knew keeping it a secret wasn’t going to work. We were going to have to trust each other from here on out. Especially since the people we thought we could trust, are trying to kill us. “You’ll see,” I said to him. He gave me a confused looked as I pulled my hood over my head. You’ll see and you’ll probably hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:   
Steve and I discreetly walked into a taco joint. It was the nearest thing to the woods and it wasn’t as crowded. We stayed close together, our arms touching in case one of us had to grab the other.   
“What can I get for you guys today?” the cashier asked as we approached the counter.   
“We will take anything that is already ready to go and bottle of waters, quickly,” I said looking directly in her eyes.   
“What are you doing?” Steve whispered to me as I continued to stare into her eyes. I didn’t answer him concentrating on her, making sure I wouldn’t make a mistake like last time.   
Her face went blank along with her eyes. I’m in. She nodded at me and headed to the back where the food was being prepared. She rushed back over and handed me the bag. “Here you go.” Her expression was still blank; she was a robot under my control.   
“You won’t remember any of this. You didn’t see us, you didn’t do anything.” I looked straight into her eyes. She was easy to control, which made me feel better. She nodded in response. “Go back to work like nothing happened.” She stared at me then went to the back once again.   
We aren’t going to pay?” Steve asked confused. I looked up to the corners of the building and saw the security cameras. I looked into the lenses. It’s done. I felt a little nudge in my head to use more, like last time. I couldn’t do it like last time. I refuse to do it like last time.   
“Let’s go,” I said walking to the door with the food in my hands. Steve followed and we went back to the woods. “Eat and walk.”   
“What did you do back there?” he asked as I handed him a burrito.   
“Where do we go now?” I asked avoiding his question.   
“The hospital. Now tell me what you did back there,” he said taking a bite of the burrito. Steve was the guy that liked to be told what was going on straight to his face. He was an honest man and he expected honesty. It’s one reason why I cared about him so much.   
“I have mind reading abilities,” I truthfully stated. I didn’t want to lie to him anymore. I had lied to him when we first met and now he has everyone he knows lying to him. I don’t want to be in that group with him.   
“Like telepathy?” he asked with his mouth full of the burrito. I looked up at him and smiled. “Sorry, it’s rude to talk with my mouth full,” he said after swallowing.   
“It’s not telepathy. It’s like a form of it.” I didn’t know how to explain what I can do. I’m still trying to find out what my limits are and what exactly I can do. “I don’t use it as much anymore thought. I try not to unless it is extremely necessary.”   
“How long? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked as we headed back into the woods to get to the hospital.   
“We had just met, Steve. You had woken up in this new time period and I didn’t want your head exploding. I didn’t want you to hate me.” I hated talking about my feelings especially relating to my powers. Steve had been quiet for quite some time. It was a lot to take in, but then again he has worked with Thor and dealt with Loki…   
“I could never hate you,” Steve said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. I felt his warmth fill my body. His muscles squeezed me sending a little relief of this whole situation. I grabbed his hand with mine and he held on to it. I felt his pulse. It was racing though he seemed calm.   
“You’re scared. I can feel it,” I stated to him. He looked down at me with a guilty look. “I understand why you would be. I can get into your head and make you do things. But please know, I never used my powers on you ever.”   
“No. I know you never did. It’s just still new to me. People with abilities, able to do things that are supposed to be impossible. I’m not scared of you, Skyra. I could never be scared of you.” Steve planted a kiss on my forehead sending sparks through my body. Waking up every nerve in me. His lips were soft but firm, warm just like him. I held in my smile. Why was I smiling? I don’t know! What?   
“I hope that doesn’t change,” I said to him. I looked in front of me and we had reached the hospital. “What are we doing here?”   
“I left something here and we need to get it back before anyone else does,” Steve said taking his arm off my shoulder.   
“What is that?”   
“Something Fury gave to me.” Steve grabbed my hand and started to run towards the hospital. Fury? What did Fury give him? What was all this really about?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:   
Steve still held my hand as he led us through a hallway filled with doctors and nurses. We reached a line of vending machines in the hallway and Steve stopped and stared into it. I looked at him. His face dropped in shock and turned into anger. He slammed the vending machine with his hand getting us looks from a couple of people in the hallway.   
“Steve?” I whispered. He shook his head while running his hand through his hair. His hood dropped and he quickly replaced it remembering our situation.   
Pop!   
The hairs on my neck stood up. I felt someone’s presence behind us. Stay calm. It’s probably a nurse. Steve spun around quickly and suddenly grabbed the person and dragged them off. “Steve!”   
They were in a dark room and a woman was pushed up against the wall. They were just staring at each other.   
“Where is it?” Steve asked in his interrogation voice.   
“Safe,” the woman answered. They know each other.   
“Do better,” he said squeezing her arm a little tighter. I guarded the door so no one would come in but at the angle I was at and with Steve’s height, I couldn’t get a good look at who he was talking to.   
“What is it?” she asked in a smooth voice. It sounded familiar.   
“Why would I tell you?” he gritted at her, once again squeezing just a bit harder. Should I stop him?   
“Fury gave it to you. Why?”   
“What’s on it?”   
“I don’t know,”   
“Stop lying!” She flinched at him squeezing his hardest this time. I didn’t know what to do. I knew he wasn’t going to hurt someone unless they really deserved it.   
“I only act like I know everything, Rogers,”   
“I’m not going to ask you again!”   
“I know who killed, Fury,” she said. This caught my attention. Steve let go of her arm slightly. He stepped back and straightened his body position.   
“How would you know that?” I asked jumping into the conversation. Steve looked back at me as if he had forgotten that I was there in there first place. He stepped away from the woman, giving me a full view of her. She had straight shoulder length, red hair. She was dressed in all black. The combination of the two brought out her almost perfect porcelain skin and her green eyes. She gave me a small smirk of a smile and looked at me up and down.   
“Well, if it isn’t Skyra McKnight,” she said to me. She looked at Steve, raising her eyebrows at him and then back at me. “You’re the one that was able to control an army so they wouldn’t attack.” My stomach dropped. I couldn’t tell how she was saying it to me. I looked over a Steve for a split second and then looked away. I didn’t like that look. I made sure that my composure was still the same and didn’t look affected.   
“You’re Agent Natasha Romanoff,” I said to her, ignoring her comment. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” I felt Steve’s look burn into my skull. I mentally shook my head. “Who killed, Fury?”   
“Most of the intelligence communities don’t believe he exists and the ones that do call him the Winter Solider. He credited with over two dozen assignations in the last fifty years,”   
“So he’s a ghost story,” Steve and I said at the same time. I looked at him and he at me, surprised we were thinking the same things. Romanoff told us a story in which she had an encounter with the Winter Solider, leaving her a scar right next to her left hipbone. Then how she spent time looking for him to get her revenge.   
“Now I can’t wear a bikini,” she said looking over at Steve as she pulled her shirt back down. Is she flirting with him? She better back off.   
Chill, Skyra. She is known for being a flirt. Don’t be jealous.   
“Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them,” Steve replied to her comment. Is he flirting back? His face still conveyed a pissed off expression. Maybe not?   
“Like you said, he’s a ghost story,” Romanoff said raising a flash drive up. Steve gently grabbed it from her and then looked at me.   
“Is that what we need?” I asked him.   
“It’s what we need to figure out what the ghost wants,” he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:   
The three of us walked through the mall, making sure we didn’t attract any attention. It had been years since I went to the mall. I had little time for a social life when I was training and practicing my powers. I looked around and saw people with their families or friends, laughing, eating, having fun. The last time I had fun was before Steve left me. Steve was in between Romanoff and I. Steve kept speeding up causing Romanoff and I to speed up as well.   
“First rule of being undercover, don’t run, walk,” I said looking up at Steve. He slowed down and loosened up a little bit.   
“You’ve been trained well,” Romanoff said to me. We went up the escalators to an Apple store, which had a lot of computers and busy people. No one really pay attention to us. I lead us to an unattended computer.   
“Steve?” I said referring to the flash drive. He handed it to me, then positioned himself behind me with Romanoff to the side of me.   
“You know what you are doing?” she asked as if I was new at this.   
“There is a homing program so once we plug it in, SHIELD will know where we are,” I said to them.   
“How much time do we have?” Steve asked as he looked around. He is kind of terrible at being undercover.   
“Nine minutes starting,” I put the flash drive into the side of the computer. “Now.” I left my fingers and my brain take control. If I can get through the encryption, then I can get the information come to me. Steve and Romanoff were silent by my side, letting me work and watching what exactly I was doing. I got through the encryption and it was easy access from here.   
Files, files, files, data, data, data.   
This isn’t working. It keeps redirecting. It won’t let you in.   
Data, redirecting, data, redirecting, redirecting, location.   
Location?   
“I have a location?” I said to them a little confused. How wasn’t I able to get what we needed through these files? I always can.   
“Can I help you with anything?” someone asked coming up to us. I was too focused on the laptop and getting the information to even answer.   
“Oh no. My fiancé and his sister were just helping me pick a honeymoon destination,” Romanoff said latching onto Steve like a leech. Calm down, Skyra. It’s undercover work.   
Location. Hone into a specific location.  
Wheaton, New Jersey.  
“Got it!” I excitedly said.   
“What is the honeymoon location?” the worker asked.   
“New Jersey,” Steve said looking over his shoulder and then blocking the computer even more. Steve managed to get the guy away from us, then pounced right back behind me. He looked at the location on the screen.   
“You know it?” I asked because his face changed.  
“I used to,” he said then pulled the flash drive out. “Let’s go.” I looked into the computer screen. Erase.   
Done.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
“It’s a basic tag team. If they make us, I’ll grab the center and you guys get the outer,” Steve whispered to us.   
“Skyra, get in front. Steve wrap your arm around me,” Romanoff said to us. Steve do what?   
“What?” Steve questioned.   
“Wrap your arm around me and laugh like I said something funny.” I spotted the Agents that were walking in our direction. I turned my head in the opposite direction looking at the different stores. I heard forced laughter behind me. We grabbed the escalators going down. I let myself breathe for a second, but I noticed someone coming up the escalator. Rumlow. His face was beaten up and bruised. I kept my cool, readjusting my hood. I heard Romanoff gasp a little. She noticed him too.   
“Kiss me,” she said to Steve. Really? Really?   
“What?” Steve replied with confusion in his voice.   
“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable,” she said to him. No kidding.   
“Yes, they do!” Steve said to her. Rumlow was getting closer and closer to us. I looked to the other side once again, as if I was looking at the store names. I heard silence behind me. I looked slightly behind me, seeing Steve and Romanoff kissing. My stomach dropped. My heart sunk. I had never felt this way before. I just wanted to curl into a ball. Stop it, now! I got off the escalator and waited for Steve and Romanoff to stop sucking face.   
“Still uncomfortable?” Romanoff said to Steve.   
“That’s not the word I would use,” he said as he waiting for me to walk with him. I walked by his side and he took my hand giving it a little squeeze. “You did good, Skyra,” he said giving me a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:   
I sat in the back seat of the truck that Steve had hotwired so that we could get to Wheaton, New Jersey. Romanoff insisted on sitting up front next to him. I didn’t want to seem like a total bitch so I let her. I didn’t know if she had his best interests in mind but I guess it is something that we would have to see. We had a couple hours left to drive and I was bored. They were having small talk in the front, like they had forgotten that I was back here.   
“So I want to ask you something but you don’t have to answer,” Romanoff said to Steve. He quickly glanced at Romanoff and back at the road to make sure we didn’t crash.   
“What do you want to know?” Steve sighed.   
“Was that the first kiss since waking up?” she flirted.   
“That bad?” he said as if he doubted his kissing abilities.   
“No I was just wondering. You haven’t dated someone since you’ve been back,” she said to him.   
“Well it’s hard to find someone that has been through what you’ve been through,” he said with a little sadness in his voice. I propped myself up a little bit, getting uncomfortable leaning against the door and the window.   
“What about that nurse that lives next to you in your apartment building?” Romanoff said like she wanted him to date someone. I couldn’t tell if she wanted to date him or if she was interested in him. You could always make her back off.   
No.   
Steve chuckled at that comment but didn’t answer whether he was interested or he wasn’t. He deserved to be happy with someone. He told me about Peggy when he had just woken up. He wanted to make sure she had a great life even after he had “died”. He was really sweet like that. Maybe that’s why you like him.   
I do not like him!  
Yes you do.  
Shut up, Skyra.   
“What about you, Skyra? Are you dating or seeing anyone?” Steve asked bring me into their conversation. Romanoff turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile. I had never really talked about my personal life, only what people needed to know. Plus there wasn’t a lot to tell seeing as I didn’t really have a personal life. I was always working. I would work then sleep then work again. Maybe go under cover here and there when I was ordered to.   
“Nope,” I plainly stated.   
“Who was the last person you kissed?” Romanoff asked me. I thought back to the person. It was a long time ago, when I was working undercover for Maria. I was in Europe dealing with tech being sold in the Black Market.   
“It was when I was undercover. I had to prove my loyalty to the boss and I kissed him. It wasn’t anything special. Just a quick kiss,” I said thinking back to his slimy lips. I shuddered thinking about it. I saw Steve looking at me through the rear view mirror. His face turned from a curious look to an upset look.   
“That’s baby stuff. Once you’re in deeper, you’ll most likely have to prove your loyalty in different ways,” she said to me. I knew what she meant. She had quite the reputation not only for being a great agent, but how she is able to go undercover very well and keep from being figure out.   
“I guess we will see,” I said not adding to the conversation. I was uncomfortable. What does it matter who I am with? Not that I am with anyone. Who would want to be with me?   
“So, I’m curious. How were you able to control that army? That must have taken a lot out of you,” Romanoff said curiously. Steve continued to glance back and forth between the road and I.   
“I lost control. It’s not something I’m proud of,” I said to her.   
“What happened to them?” she asked more intrigued with my mistake.   
“Their still in a coma,” I said looking out the window. “I don’t like talking about it.” I hope she would get the hint.   
“So where are they now?” she asked, clearly not getting the hint.   
“Welcome to Jersey!” Steve said getting Romanoff’s attention. She turned and looked out the window to see us entering the state. “About half and hour left,” he said looking at me. I gave him a small smile thanking him and he nodded his head in response.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The place was dingy and moist. There was a slight breeze, but it carried a moldy scent. The lights flickered trying to stay on. They hadn’t been in use for a long while. We were in a secret room hidden behind a regular wall. It was filled with what looked like big hard drives. Like memory storage for computers. Lights started to light a pathway leading to the center of what looked like the main control station of this room. Steve started to walk towards it like he was on a mission. This place was located in his old base. I knew it was bringing back old memories for him. Romanoff and I followed him to the center. It was covered in dust so no one had been in here for a long time. The computers were ancient but there was something that looked really new. It was a port. I gestured to Steve and he came over and analyzed it. He pulled out the flash drive and slowly put it into the port. It lit up. Everything turned on. Shits gonna happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
What happened? My head throbbed like someone on the inside was trying to get out. I felt my legs dangling. I fought with my eyelids to open them and kind of won. It was blurry at first but it was Steve. He was carrying me? My head laid against his shoulder. I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. I tried to move my hand but nope. Nothing was working for me. Come on, Skyra.   
“S-st-ste-vve,” I let out. His head snapped down to me giving me a look of concern.   
“I got you, Skyra. Are you okay?” he asked picking up his speed in walking. I did my best to nod.   
“Where are we going, Steve?” Romanoff asked panting.   
“I know a place,” Steve replied. He pulled me closer to him and he started to run.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
I felt softness under me. I was sinking into cloud. This isn’t right. I snapped my eyes open and straight up. I felt arms wrap around me and hold on to me tightly. I swung sharply, getting free and went to kick the person, but they grabbed my leg.   
“Skyra! It’s me!” Steve said holding on to my foot. I looked into his eyes and then around me. We were in a… living room? I looked back at Steve and put my leg down. He moved closer to me, cupping his hands around my face getting real close to my face.   
“Where are we?” I asked clenching onto his forearms. Everything was going blurry but then coming back clear.   
“We are at a friends,” he said still close to me. “Let’s go get you cleaned up,” he said grabbing my hand. He walked to the bedroom where he sat me down on the bed.   
“Sam, do you have a first aid kit?” Steve asked over his shoulder. I felt pounding on the left side of my head. I rubbed it but felt a crustiness. I looked at my hand and it was covered with blood. Lovely. A man came in and handed Steve the first aid kit. He was about average height and had dark skin. He nodded at me and I nodded back.  
“Do I want to know what happened?” he asked Steve. Steve started to clean up the blood on my face. Steve didn’t answer his question. For a moment, it seemed like he was in a frantic state. Like he was worried and didn’t know what to do.   
“Steve,” I said grabbing his hand to get his attention. He looked into my eyes almost with a sadness in them. “What happened?”   
He told me about Zola and how it was a trap. Zola was a scientist that worked with the Red Skull. That was way back when Steve had the serum injected into him. He never told me a lot about what happened back then, probably because it was so fresh and he had just woken up. Zola had created an algorithm to find people that would be a threat to HYDRA. Also, the best part of all this shit, HYDRA has been in SHIELD for a very long time. Great, right? SHIELD or HYDRA agents bombed the building we were in and I got hit and Steve saved me. Steve, my hero.   
“Where’s Romanoff?” I asked realizing she wasn’t in the room with us. My head was still pounding.   
“Right here,” she said coming out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she was patting her neck with the towel. “Good to see you’re awake and please, call me Natasha,” she said going back into the steam filled bathroom. I looked back at Steve’s friend who was kind enough to let us stay here.   
“How do you guys know each other?” I asked him. He was just leaning against the door with his arms crossed.   
“We run together,” Steve said with a small smile. “Well, I do. He likes to walk,” he said looking at Sam.   
“We can’t all be super soldiers,” Sam answered back. They laughed and I saw the friendship between them. I was glad that Steve was getting to know people and just getting out.   
“Thank you for letting us stay here,” I said to him, getting up from the bed.   
“It’s my pleasure. Anything for Captain America and Black Widow. Do you have a superhero name?” he asked.   
“I’m not superhero. Just an agent, now reconsidering if I should be,” I said walking up to him.   
“Why not, Psychodiviner?” Natasha said coming back out into the room.   
“Psychodiviner?” the three of us replied looking at her.   
“Obviously you’re not the one who came up with Black Widow,” Sam said stepping into the hallway. “Come on, I’ll make you guys something to eat,” he said laughing.   
“Would you like some help with that?” I asked.   
“You know how to cook?” Steve asked me with a tone of surprise.   
“I gotta eat you know,” I laughed. I followed Sam into his kitchen and we started to make dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:   
Sam was nice enough to let us use his room to sleep. He took the couch on the living room. Everyone was tired. It was a very eventful day, for everyone. I had already told Natasha and Steve that I would take the floor, seeing as they were comfortable with each other and I don’t really enjoy sleeping by people I don’t know. I mean I guess I could be okay with sleeping next Steve, but Natasha, not so much.   
“Good,” Natasha said switching the lights off. I looked up and saw Steve’s face on the edge of the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and stared at it. This was the part where I contemplated my life and my powers. I can control people’s minds. I can make them do things they don’t want to do. I can make them bend to my will. They are my puppets, my little puppets. I could almost control machines. I can make them do little things. What happens if my powers advance? I didn’t know I had that much power in me when I tried to stop the army. They are all brain dead. I got inside their heads and was able to kill them. I killed them inside their own brains. Psychodiviner, more like Psychokiller.   
“Skyra?” I heard. I turned slightly and looked up at Steve who had propped himself up on his elbow. “You’re shaking,” he whispered. I felt myself almost vibrating on the ground. I forced myself to stop and clenched my fists. The next thing I know, Steve was under the covers next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close into a laying down hug of some sort.   
“I’m fine,” I whispered trying not to wake Natasha up.   
“Don’t lie. Tell me what is wrong. Let me be here for you,” he whispered to me. His hand moved to my face and tucked a strand behind my ear. His hand was warm, it was familiar, it was safe. He rested his hand on my neck and ran his thumb slowly on my cheek. I looked into his eyes. I could see that they were filled with concerned, even in the dark.   
“I don’t trust myself anymore. I’m afraid I’m going to hurt someone. I’m going to hurt you,” I whispered.   
“I trust you, Skyra,” he whispered. “Your powers are a part of you.” His breath hit my face. It was minty and fresh. I felt his pulse from his wrist on my face. I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into mine. There was silence between us but our breathing was in sync. His face started to come closer to mine. I felt my heart skip a beat making me hold my breath. Our foreheads touch sending electricity throughout my body. He kept getting closer to me. The bridge of our noses touched. His hand gripped my face a little harder but still gentle. I braced myself for what was going to happen.   
“I’m sorry,” he said pulling away a little. He had a conflicted look on his face. My heart dropped a little bit but I didn’t want him to know that. I nodded at him and just gave him a small smile.   
“We should sleep. We got a long day tomorrow,” I whispered to him. He nodded like he didn’t know what to say. I turned to my other side, with my back towards him. I closed my eyes expecting him to get back into bed with Natasha.   
“Goodnight, Skyra,” he whispered to me kissing the top of my head and wrapping his arm around me again.   
“Goodnight, Steve.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Part 1:   
I felt warm air hit the top of my head rhythmically. My nose rubbed up against something hard yet soft. I could smell clean laundry and a hint of a musk scent. I felt my senses waking up and becoming aware of their surroundings. I wiggled a little as I felt a grip around me. I opened my eyes, seeing a white V-cut shirt.   
“Hey,” I heard a rough voice say. I looked up letting my eyes adjust to the very defined face looking down at me.   
“Five more minutes,” I groaned closing my eyes again. I heard Steve chuckle and squeeze me a little.   
“I’ve given you five minutes for the past twenty minutes,”   
“You’ve been watching me sleep?” He hesitated to answer when I asked. I did him a favor and shot up so I wasn’t laying down anymore.   
“Okay, time to get up and stop wishing we weren’t going through a crisis,” I yawned. He laughed again, stretching his long, muscular body.   
“Maybe we could spare five more minutes for wishing,” he muttered. He looked at me as I stretched myself and popped and cracked my body. I remembered the events of last night between he and I. The closeness and how our lips almost touched. I mentally shook my head, knowing it probably meant nothing to him. He continued to look at me.   
“Stop looking at me. I know I look a mess,” I said throwing the covers over Steve’s face. I quickly tamed my hair and wiped under my eyes to get any crusties out of my eyes.   
“You do not!” he answered as he struggled to get the blanket off of himself. There was a knock at the door in which I turned and looked.   
“Breakfast is ready, if you do breakfast,” Sam said looking at us weirdly.   
“We will be there,” I replied then yanked the blanket off of Steve. He gave me a pouting face in which I replied with my tongue sticking out. 

Chapter 11 Part 2:   
Natasha and I were waiting in the backseat of the car while Steve and Sam were taking care of some business. We didn’t say a word to each other but kept our eyes opened in case something was going to go down. Suddenly Steve and Sam rushed into the car pushing a bald headed man into the backseat. Sam jumped into the driver seat and Steve jumped into the passenger seat in front of me. The car roared as Sam booked it and we headed to the highway.   
“What is Zola’s algorithm, Sitwell?” Steve asked with a commanding voice to the guy in between Natasha and I. He guy hesitated for a little. “Wanna go off a building again?” he challenged.   
“It’s a way to track people of threat! You, Banner, a graduate from Iowa. Anyone who is a threat to HYDRA!” he spit out. “Anyone now or in the future,”   
“The future? How is that possible?” I asked feeling my heart race. There was so much going on in this little car. A lot of emotions.   
“Skyra. I’m going to need you to do the thing you do,” Steve said turning to me. My eyes went wide.   
“You’re not talking about-” I started.   
“Psychodiviner in action!” Sam laughed in excitement. I looked at everyone in the car. Sitwell and I shared the same expression of confusion except his was for a much different reason.   
“Steve, I can’t. What if…” I started but didn’t have the guts to finish.   
“There are numerous lives at stake and we need to know what is really going on. Please, Skyra,” Steve insisted. I looked into his eyes. He was completely serious. I was completely terrified. I knew I had to do this. He was right. We didn’t know what was exactly going on. I looked at Sitwell and my heart raced as fast as Sam was driving. I raised my hands up to the sides of his shiny bald head.   
“What are you doing?” he asked in fear, starting to back away. Natasha firmly held his shoulder and head in place for me.   
“I’m sorry,” I whispered to him. I looked into his eyes, remembering them to be brown and filled with life. I hoped it would look the same when I came out.   
Voices. Many, many different voices. I filed through them all, seeing memories of Alexander Pierce, the new Director of SHIELD, and other HYDRA agents that were in SHIELD secretively. Rumlow and his minions. Zola, Zola, Zola.   
“Well?” I heard almost in the distance. It was Steve. My mind registered it slower than it normally would. I wasn’t exactly in my own mind right now.   
“Insight. Helicarriers. Targets. HYDRA. Zola’s algorithm.” I said as I continued to comb through and make sense of Sitwell’s thoughts.   
“Gonna have to be a little more clearer than that,” I heard someone say. I wasn’t paying attention enough to know who.   
“The algorithm. It goes through everything. Anything digital like bank records, voting patterns, emails, SAT scores. It evaluates everyone’s past to see if they will be a problem in the future. Insight helicarriers are going to target those people. Millions at a time. They are getting rid of people.” I kept pushing through. Sitwell’s mind wasn’t handling my mind invading his well. It was trying to shut me out which was only hurting him. It was a cycle. My powers were pushing. It was like I couldn’t control the strength at which my telepathy was pushing and prying with. I tried to pull back but his brain would scream in pain.   
“Helicarriers. Sixteen hours.” His screams became louder and louder, vibrating into my head. I wanted to silence it completely and so did my powers. Out. Out. Get out of his head. Don’t hurt him. Out. Out. Out. Out. OUT!   
I was now looking at Sitwell. In his eyes. I examined them looking for life and saw horror. He muttered something and brought his hands to his head like he was having a major headache. Not in a coma. Good.   
“Pierce is going to kill!” he cried. Suddenly, the window shattered into tiny pieces flying everywhere. A hand had ahold of Sitwell and flung him past Natasha through the window. He was gone.   
Shit’s about to go down, now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:   
Bullets flew into the car from the roof, following with a loud thud. Natasha and I looked at each and nodded. I flung over Steve’s seat, using my legs to bring his head down and shield him from the attacker. He reached his arm over my head and threw the gearshift into park. The car skid into a screeching halt, throwing a person off the roof of the car. I looked over at Natasha who was protecting Sam. I grabbed my gun and cocked it, ready to shot when necessary. I looked over my shoulder out the windshield. A man in all black, with a mask over most of his face and a bright, shiny, metal arm.   
“Ready when you are, McKnight,” Natasha said, putting fresh bullets into her gun. I raised my arm and signaling that I was prepared to shoot our attacker.   
Boom! I flung forward, almost going through our cracked windshield. I felt Steve’s arm wrap around my waist pulling me towards me. I snapped my head to see what had happened and saw a huge military car ramming into the back end of the car.   
“I got front. You get back!” I yelled to Natasha, as I aimed for the man in the mask. The sound of bullets leaving the barrel filled my ear. All I could think about was making sure no one died.   
“Incoming!” Natasha yelled.   
Boom!   
We were now, being pushed towards the man in the mask. Steve grabbed his shield from under his legs and pressed it against his door. He pushed me tight against it, feeling everyone pile on top of me. He gave the countdown and we left the car. The pressure lifted off me one by one with everyone rolling off the door and shield.   
“Sky, you good?” I nodded at Steve and we both jumped to our feet. At least three dozen men were here. The traffic weaved itself out of our way, not really knowing what was going on. My eyes were locked on our attacker. He jumped off the car that belonged to his friends. His friends handed him a huge gun which he proceeded to point at us.   
“Steve! Big gun! Big gun!” I said as I pushed him away and I ran the other direction to take cover. I heard the shield get hit. I took cover behind a car and saw Sam and Natasha reloading their guns.   
“You guys good?” Sam shouted over the constant rounds of fires hit the cars that were protecting us. Nodded before ducking up and I taking a couple shots at our attackers. I got a glimpse of the masked man who was just walking towards us.   
“You guys cover me!” I said looking at the both of them.   
“Psychodivine his ass!” Sam shouted at me before going for a shot. I crawled around to the edge of the car and spotted his feet.   
1,2,3, go!  
I pounced on him, wrapping my legs around him and swing him to the ground so I was holding him down. I removed his mask and placed my hands on his head.   
Barnes.   
Where have I heard that before?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:   
I went flying across the highway, landing on my back away from the action. I inhaled sharply, realizing that the impact had cleared my sinuses, painfully. I shook my head as my brain processed everything. I looked over and saw the masked man clenching his head in pain. He suddenly snapped his head at me and glared. I focused hard on him, trying to get back in his head. I had to block everything out, just focus on him. Only on him.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
“GSW to the chest!” I heard someone shout. “She’s lost a lot of blood.” I couldn’t get my eyes open. I felt wet and gross. My head wobbled making me dizzy. I wasn’t in control of my body.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The concrete room reeked of alcohol. I sat up from the metal slab I had been placed on. I was covered in bandages and bruises. Where the hell am I? I looked around and saw a sweater hanging of a hook on the wall. I quickly threw it on me, realizing how beat up I was. I let out a groan, as I walked around like a zombie. I was soar all over. There was a painful tenderness around my left shoulder.   
“Ow!” I screamed after I poked the area. Good idea, Skyra. I wasn’t really worried about what was wrong. It looked like it was taken care of and fine. It was time to figure out where I was.   
I cracked the door open a little bit, peaking out into the empty hallway. I slipped out of the door and made my way down hallway. The lights flickered as I leaned against the wall for support. I dragged myself, hoping that someone or something would just happen so I didn’t have to walk. I heard voices in the distance. They were having a conversation.   
“Skyra!” My name echoed throughout the hall. I snapped my head to the sound of my name, sending immense pain through my body. I cringed my face, showing the pain. I opened my eyes seeing Steve running towards me. His arms wrapped around me, squeezing me close to him. It was slightly painful but it was worth it with his hugs. He put me back on the ground and looked me in his eyes. He cupped my face in his hands and then, his soft lips touched mine.   
My body had awakened and I sunk into the kiss without warning. I didn’t know why he was kissing me but I didn’t care. Steve was kissing me. His hands moved to my hair, still keeping me close to him. He pulled away letting out a sigh of relief. I grabbed onto his wrists as he looked into my eyes. I couldn’t stop the smile that was forming.   
“I know that it’s late, but I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered. He kissed my lips again, surprising me by his sudden display of affection for me. He pulled me back into another hug, squeezing me tight.   
“Steve, you’re hurting me,” I let out, feeling my bones start to ache. He quickly let me go, apologizing porously. “It’s okay,” I said taking his hands into mine. He looked at me with these puppy dog eyes, I never seen from him before. It was kind of cute. Suddenly, I felt myself get really awkward and my heart started to race a billion miles an hour. “So, what happened?” I asked changing the subject.   
“Bucky shot you,” he answered looking at me with a very confused face.   
“That is the masked man?” I asked remembering to when I used my powers on him.   
“He’s my best friend,” he answered leaning against the wall. “Or at least he was.”   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
“You’re telling me that he was your best friend that fell off the train seventy years ago?” I blurted. Steve let out a sarcastic chuckle as he started to change my bandage. He peeled the bandage off my wound, exposing the raw bullet wound. A little blood gushed out of the hole. Steve placed a clean bandage on me, being very careful that he didn’t touch my breast. He was very quiet but focused on my wound, which meant that he had a lot on his mind. “Talk to me, what are you think?” He took some time to formulate his answer probably because he didn’t know what exactly what to say.   
“Fury is alive, Bucky is alive, and you almost died and my best friend was the one who almost killed you, my other best friend and the whole time all I could think about was how I could have lost you without telling you how I feel and how I wanted to kill Bucky for hurting you but also figure out with the hell is going on right now!” he let out accidently hit a tray pan, causing me to jump. He let out a groan of frustration and ran his hands through his hair.   
“Come here,” I said trying my best to extend my arms out to him. He came towards me and I placed my hand on his cheek. “Listen to me. We live in a world that the impossible is apparently possible. You’re here and alive, I’m here with powers, Fury is alive, and Bucky is somehow alive.” I took a deep breath. “We don’t have all the answers, but we can find out. One step at a time.”   
“Thanks, Skyra,” he said with a small smile. Just then I realized something.   
“Wait, Fury is alive?”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:   
Three helicariers, three cards. Okay. We can do this. I’m sore but that’s okay. It’s to save the world. Steve, Falcon and Marie are going to get on the dock where the helicarriers are, Natasha is going to go undercover and release information and I’m doing to get everyone out and weed out who is HYDRA. That’s all. Just use your powers to bring them pain. Not kill them. Pain. Everything is going to be fine. The world is going to be fine.   
“Are you ready for this?” Steve said coming up to me. He was all suited up in his Captain America outfit. The dark blue did really make his eyes pop. The headpiece covered his face slightly, for some reason, making his lips the center of focus.   
Concentrate, Skyra!   
“I am. Are you?” I asked. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. I sank into his arms, for, which could be the last time if all doesn’t go well.   
“I want to see you after all this,” he whispered to me, then kissed the top of my head. “I need you to be safe.”   
“You to, Cap,” I said looking up at me. “You just get the job done.” I pulled away, wanting nothing more but just a kiss, but I knew I’d be distracted the whole time.   
“I’m taking you on a date after,” he said squeezing my hand tightly. I looked down as I felt my cheeks turn warm and red. “I’m not going to miss my chance to be with you,” he yanked me closer to him and gave me the most passionate kiss, that my knees started to go weak. We pulled away as he looked down to me and gave me a proud smile.   
“Cap, it’s time to go,” Maria said from behind me. He looked up at her and nodded. I turned and looked at her. She gave me a smile and a nod like she always does before a mission. I turned up and looked back up at Steve’s smiling face.   
“You know if things don’t go well for me, it’s your fault for distracting me,” I said playfully. We shared one last laugh before heading into battle.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
I walked into SHIELD, walking by people who were my friends, my co-workers, people who I was close with, and those same people could be HYDRA. They all looked at me, as I was a wanted fugitive along with the Captain. I walked into the command center where all the controls and commands come from.   
Time to get in their minds.   
Families. Relationship. Captain America. Hellicarriers. Rumlow. Pierce. Hail HYDRA.   
Found you.  
I took a deep breath in, and exhaled all my doubt in myself and in my powers. I linked everyone’s mind to mine and started to get everyone out. It was going great till…  
“Agent McKnight,” Rumlow’s voice rang next to my ears. I felt his gun pressed against my head as a click escaped from it. “Why don’t you stop what you are doing and we can go get that coffee,” he whispered. No one yet had noticed what was happening. As I went to go psychodivine his ass, Steve’s voice filled the room.   
“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”   
His voice brought me comfort. I felt proud. Not of me, but proud of him. He was being who he was and was standing up for what he believed in. I’m glad I got to be a part of his crusade.   
“Launch the helicarriers!” Rumlow shouted at one of the agents. I gun pressed against my head harder, as Rumlow pushed me to the center of the control room.   
“No!” the agent said firmly. Rumlow pulled out another gun from his vest and pointed it at the curly hair, scared agent. He wasn’t expecting this happen when he woke up this morning.   
“Drop it,” a females voice echoed through the silent control room. I looked with the corner of my eye and saw a blonde haired agent with her gun pointed towards Rumlow. Other agents then pulled out their guns against the other HYDRA agents in the room.   
“No.”   
I swung around, grabbing onto Rumlow’s arms. Shots were being fired everywhere and people were ducking and screaming. I kneed him in the stomach a couple times, trying to get him to drop his guns. I didn’t want to have to use my powers to hurt him, but if I had to I would. He pulled out a knife, and swung at me with erratic motions. I was pressed up against the control boards, with no where else to go but down. I ducked down and kicked Rumlow’s knee’s causing him to go forward.   
Which was bad, cause he pressed the button he wasn’t supposed to.   
Damn it!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:   
Rumlow’s hand gripped my neck tightly. I gasped for air as I tried to push myself into his mind, but the lack of oxygen wasn’t helping. I dug my nails into his bare arms, trying to get him to let go of me. I was contained within his grasps. Just as soon as the blackness started to come in, his grip loosened enough where I could breathe again and escape from him. I caught my breath and kneed him a couple times in the gut, allowing me to put space between us. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde standing next to me. I turned to see one very familiar.   
“Agent KcKnight,” she said to me, giving me a quick glance and nod, then looking back at the fired up Rumlow with her gun aimed at him. “I’m Agent Thirteen, Sharon. Please to be of service.” I knew her, well, of her. She was one of the twenty-five agents assigned to look over Steve once he and I had to go our separate ways. Her front was a nurse.   
“Thanks,” I huffed as I looked at him. The helicarriers were launched and that meant a change of plans. Steve would need help getting the chips in them.   
“I got him. You go help Captain America,” she said to me, walking over to my spot. I hesitated for a moment. I looked at Rumlow and pressed into his mind, this time to shut him down enough where he couldn’t attack Sharon. He latched onto his head, groaning in pain as I walked away.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
“Anyone copy?” I said running down the halls of SHIELD.   
“Falcon needs a little help. The Winter Solider and him are going at it on the roof,” Maria said through the earpiece. I ran past people trying to get out of the buildings but also HYDRA agents. Most of them were in there own fights with SHIELD agents, so I was able to slip by, but get everyone to leave the building, just with a small thought. I swung the door open to the rood, seeing Steve’s best friend on top of Sam, struggling to end him. I whipped out my gun and shot at Bucky, a couple times, getting his attention.   
His look, it was haunting. He got off Sam and looked at me with his head tilted. I thought about getting into his head again, but last time that didn’t work. It was like his mind was too messed up that it, I got shot out of him. He started to stomp towards me with a look of anger. I prepared for him to punch me, in which I would dodge, but instead, he placed his real hand on my shoulder, right above the bullet wound he had given me. He stared at me, like he was waiting for me to get in his mind. A memory emerged. It was him, in his uniform from back in the day, he was a proud solider. But as quick as that memory came the faster it went away. He was calm, for that moment. Suddenly, he turned around and started running the other direction, past Sam, then leaped off the building. I was in traced by what just happened. There was a connection between us that I didn’t even know.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
I was with Maria when it happened. When all the information about SHIELD and HYDRA was released into the public, when the helicarriers had one thing to attack rather than millions of people. I watched as the helicarrier that Steve was in got shot at and started to drop out of the sky.   
“I’m sorry, Skyra,” he said over the earpiece. “I didn’t want to do this to you,” he whispered. He was hurt. I could hear it in his voice. Bucky was in there with him and they were fighting. My heart raced as I watched the helicarrier fall, almost like it was in slow motion just so I could be tortured. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn’t want to lose Steve. I watched closely waiting for it to hit the water and be like before. Captain America, putting it in the water. Except this time, Bucky would be with him.   
I couldn’t stand here and do nothing.   
“Where are you going?” Maria shouted after me as I ran. I ran and I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the river. I saw what looked like two birds, falling out of the aircraft. It could have been anything, but I hoped, I prayed that it was Steve and Bucky. I ran, l almost falling into the river itself. I watched as Bucky dragged Steve’s body out of the water and on to the bank. He snapped his head and looked at me with bewildered eyes. I placed my hands up showing him I meant know harm. I took quick looks at Steve. I couldn’t tell if he was alive. I looked back at Bucky who stood there confused.   
“I’m not going to hurt you,” I said soothingly. I took one step closer to him and Steve, trying to prove I meant no harm. “I just want to make sure that Steve is okay,” I told him.   
“Who are you?” Bucky asked confused.   
“I’m Skyra McKnight. I’m Steve’s friend,” I said with a shaky voice. I knew I still had some tear streaks down my face.   
“Why can I see you in my head?” he asked using his metal hand to point to his temple. “Are you… special?”   
“I have powers, abilities, if you will. I wouldn’t say, that I’m special,” I replied. I wasn’t quite sure what exactly was going on.   
“I’ve hurt a lot of people,” he whispered. There was remorse in his voice. He looked down at Steve and then back up to me. “What do I do?” he asked. I reached into my pocket, in which he backed up and raised his hand in defense.   
“No, it’s okay,” I said pulling out my car keys. I rested them in my hand and extended it out for him to grab. He slowly, approached me, hesitating whether or not to take it. He warm, wet fingers slid against my palm as he gentle took them out of my hand.   
“What is this for?” he asked confused.   
“My car. It’s in parking garage D on the top floor. The only one there. It the glove box there is a fake passport and cash in different currency and a digital face mask.” I walked close enough where I was able to kneel down to Steve. I placed my hand on his chest, feeling a good enough heartbeat come through his suit. I looked back up at Bucky who watched me. “Go,” I whispered to him. He nodded and I gave him a small smile.   
“Thank you,” he said before leaving. “Get him to a doctor.”   
“And Bucky,” I called as he walked away. He stopped and turned his head to me slightly. “Be safe.” I watched him disappear into the trees. I knew in my heart, he as himself, wasn’t a bad guy.   
Now all my attention was on Steve. I placed my hands on the sides of his head, hoping to find brain activity. I never, ever, invaded his mind before. Steve was an honest man, who didn’t like to have his personal thought invaded. If you wanted to know something, then all you had to do was ask. I couldn’t ask in his moment. I just needed to know. I needed to know if he was okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:   
I was on Capital Hill with Natasha. With all the events that had recently happen, I was now recognized as more than just an Agent of Shield. I was a superhero as they were saying in his meeting. The government wasn’t happy with the spilling of secrets. I let Natasha do most of the talking because well she is Black Widow.   
“And what do you have to say about this, Ms. McKnight. Or are they calling you the Psychodiviner?” one of the generals asked in a snobby tone. I raised my eyebrow at him then looked at Natasha. The sounds of cameras clicking and pencils rubbing against paper filled the room.   
“You’re not going to do anything,” I said with confidence. “You’re not going to put me, Natasha, Captain, Falcon, any of us in jail.” The generals were taken aback. “Whether you like to admit it or not, you need us. And we will be here to help, so you’ll know where to find us,” I said. Natasha and I both got up and strutted our way out of the building, leaving them speechless.   
“You did good,” Natasha said to me as we got away from Capital Hill. “You’ll be an Avenger in no time.”   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Steve finally had been released from the hospital. I helped him into my apartment as we both limped our ways there. I placed him on my bed then took a seat right next to him. He looked around and then looked at me.   
“This is where we first met,” he whispered. He took my hand in his and raised it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. I looked down and blushed due to the fact it was the sweetest thing in the world.   
“Yeah, the place where you almost choked me to death,” I joked looking over to the wall where it happened.   
“I said I was sorry!” he exclaimed. I looked at him and I giggled and just looked him. “Thank you, for saving me,” he said. He placed a kiss on my forehead before resting his head on top of mine. The truth was eating at me inside.   
“I didn’t exactly save you,” I admitted. I could feel the confused look on his face. “When I got to the bank of the river, Bucky was dragging you out of the river. He saved you.”   
“Why would he have run then?” he asked. I pulled myself away from him and looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked with concern.   
“He was confused and he wasn’t that Winter Solider person. He was a confused Bucky. So I gave him the keys to my car and I let him go.” I waited for Steve to explode and get all angry, but he didn’t. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. “You’re not mad?” I asked surprised.   
“No. I would have done the same thing,” he said. There was silence between us. I liked it. I was in his arms and I was holding him and there was no guns firing at us or people trying to kill us. We were here alone and it felt just right.   
“I’m sorry,” he said after awhile. “I’m sorry for scaring you and almost leaving you.” He still held me as he was telling me this. “I never want to do that, so I want us to be together.” There was one thing in his voice that I’ve never heard before. It was subtle but there. It was fear.   
I pulled away enough to look into his gorgeous blue eyes and see the vulnerability on his face. “I want to be with you too,” I said to him. In an instant, he expression changed and he was happy. He leaned in and kissed me. My whole body woke up, like there was electricity running through me. I placed my hand on his cheek, kissing him back, sinking into his arms once again, but knowing that this time wouldn’t be the last time.   
After some moments, we pulled away taking in some much needed air. I rosy blush cover his face and a shyness came over him. I giggled softly as I placed a kiss on his lips.   
“You know, Steve,” I said. “I think you’re the oldest guy I’ve kissed,” I joked hoping it make him laugh, which it did.   
“Oh yeah? How did I do for not kissing anyone in about seventy five years?” he flirted.  
“Not bad,” I said. He licked his lips and let out a chuckle.   
“Practice makes perfect, right?” he smirked. My heart raced from the look he had given me. There was a ring at the door that made us both jump. I left Steve in my room and quickly made my way to the door, noticing that two yellow envelopes had been slipped under my door. I picked them up and quickly looked in the pep hole to see if someone was outside, which no one was. I limped back quickly to Steve as I opened the envelopes. I handed him the one he would have wanted to see the most. It was all the information on Bucky.   
“What’s the other one?” he asked pointing to the one I was reading. I closed it and showed him the cover, which read, The Avengers.   
“So, when do I get to meet the rest of the Avengers, Mr. Captain America?” 

THE END…. FOR NOW.


End file.
